


one word (anniversary)

by damnmysterytome



Series: one word prompts [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle + One word prompt: Anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one word (anniversary)

Karen doesn’t consider herself an expert on Frank Castle and his moods, even though there are people in the world who do just that. Matt, Foggy, her editor, Brett. They all know that Frank is alive, they all know  _somehow_ that she means  _something_ to Frank, just none of them know what. Karen doesn’t know what. Every time Frank’s killings get more violent than normal, someone expects that Karen Page has the answers.  _Was this The Punisher? How did they get on The Punishers list? Why was it more violent than normal?_ _ **Why?**_  Karen doesn’t have the answers, and she doesn’t try to feed them the answers they want and need. Karen Page is not the Punisher’s keeper and she doesn’t know his moods.

Unless they have something to do with his family. Those moods, she can pin point and to be fair she’s cheating when she does it. She knows when it’s got something to do with his family because he shows up at her apartment. But he doesn’t say much, if anything at all. He just sits on her couch, staring at the wall, drinking the coffee that Karen refills in his mug and she sits next to him, writing on her laptop. It happens at least twice a month, she’ll come home from work and he’ll just be there. Waiting. He’s there when she gets home on Tuesday, waiting with an empty mug. Karen makes a pot of coffee, fills up his mug, and sits next to him with her laptop propped up on her lap.

“Today is my wedding anniversary.” Frank mumbles, looking down at the mug of coffee. It takes Karen a moment to realize that Frank spoke and she turns her head to look at him before closing her laptop, setting it on the table and turning to face him. He doesn’t look at her, he just stares at the wall. He’s staring at the painting of sunflowers on her wall. It’s new, she got it a few weeks ago. “We had sunflowers at our wedding, she loves… loved sunflowers. I didn’t want a big wedding, I just wanted to elope but she…” He lets out a breath, unsteady and heavy. “She wanted to do it right, the whole nine yards and then some. I wanted nothing more than to give that to her. I wanted to give her the world.”

Karen watches Frank as he speaks, his fingers gripping the mug in his hands. He goes on for a half hour talking, telling her everything about the wedding that he and his wife had. It sounds like a beautiful wedding. She almost laughs when he tells her that he fumbled through his vows and forgot everything he was going to say and quoted some stupid song that they both liked. Almost. “Frank, why do you come here whenever you’re …” She trails off her question a few minutes after he’s stopped talking for more than five minutes. She doesn’t really know how she wants to word that question.

Frank looks up at Karen and for the first time since he’s started showing up at Karen’s apartment a few times a month, he makes eye contact with her. “Because… When I’m with you, the memories come back.” He admits, dropping his eyes back to the mug of coffee in his hands. It’s cold now and Karen hasn’t moved to get the coffee pot to refill it. “I remember when you’re around and I…  Sometimes I need that.” He lifts his mug up to his lips to take a drink from the coffee, scrunching up his nose. He hates cold coffee, but it’s coffee. “Do you mind me coming over here?” His eyes return to hers again and Karen shakes her head, her lips turning up into a smile.

 


End file.
